Boundaries
by MySpecialDream
Summary: Pucca decides to try and not attack Garu with kisses and hugs for a whole month. Can she do it? I might change the title later on.
1. Chapter 1

Pucca and Ching were talking about things.

"I think Garu is getting upset with me. He is getting much harder to catch," Pucca said with a sigh.

"Oh, I read somewhere in a magazine that men like to have space and boundaries from everyone sometimes, not even specifically you, Pucca. So just leave Garu alone for just a little while and he'll want you," Ching replied.

Pucca's heart squeezed at the thought but if it was for Garu's good she'd do anything. Pucca really did love Garu very much, so much words could never explain. "Mm…okay, I'll try," Pucca said.

"Don't worry Pucca I'll do it with you, while you are staying away from Garu, I'll be staying away from Abyo," Ching said and put her hand on Pucca's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "We should go shopping! It'll make time pass faster," Ching became extactic. Ching loved to shop and Pucca did too but not as much as Ching.

"Okay," Pucca just replied. They went and said goodbye to Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini and left Goh-Rong. Just outside of Goh-Rong Abyo and Garu were sparing. Garu froze when he saw Pucca and she to an almost lunge toward him but then stopped. She walked down the stair looking at her feet and turned and started walking towards the shopping market.

Ching waved at Abyo and caught up to Pucca. "Its okay, Pucca, it won't hurt to wave at Garu," Ching said.

Garu blinked; confused as he watched them disappear behind a building toward the market. "Whoa, that's weird, Pucca didn't ambush you with kisses Garu," Abyo said. Garu just shrugged a little and told himself not to think about it too much but took a second glance at where Pucca went. Abyo and Garu went back to sparing.

Pucca and Ching were quite a ways away now. Pucca clutched the fabric over her chest and cringed at the pain in her heart. Ching put one arm around her shoulders and placed on hand on Pucca's shoulder. "Come on Pucca, it's alright," Ching said.

"You don't understand, Ching. It might be easy for you and Abyo but I love Garu so much, I'd do anything for him. How long do I have to stay away from him, Ching?" Pucca said.

"I think it said about a month," Ching said.

Pucca sank to the ground in fetal position and groaned. "I don't think I can do that," she whispered.

"Well, if it isn't Pucca," Ring-Ring said appearing on the roof of the closest building.

"Go away, Ring-Ring. Pucca is not in the mood right now," Ching said.

Ring-Ring hopped down from the roof and tried to look Pucca in the face but couldn't because Pucca was crying into her hands. "What's wrong, Pucca? Did you realize how ugly you are?" Ring-Ring sneered and let out a chuckle.

"Stop it, Ring-Ring. Pucca has decided to give Garu some space and its hurting her real bad," Ching told Ring-Ring.

Pucca finally looked at Ring-Ring and Ring-Ring cringed at her sad her face. "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE THAT FACE, PUCCA! It makes you look 60 more times ugly then you already are! I thought you were much more above getting all hung up over some stupid boy! What's so great about that stupid Garu?" Ring-Ring shouted.

Pucca wouldn't ever let anyone talk about Garu like that. "SHUT UP! You know nothing, Ring-Ring! Garu is the best ninja in the whole world! He is very skilled in martial arts and is loyal and very honorable! Garu is very kind, too! So never ever talk badly about Garu again!" Pucca yelled with a red face and tears rolling down her face.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING THAT FACE!" Ring-Ring yelled and her blue hair became flowing with rage and her face became tattooed with red. Ring-Ring started floating up above the ground and then she screamed loudly down on Pucca. "DON'T MAKE THAT FACE PUCCA! You're doing this to make Garu happy! You should be happy for Garu you too, if you love if so much, so stop making that hideous face!" Ring-Ring shouted.

Pucca sniffed and slowly wiped her tears away. Ring-Ring's hair settled back down again and floated back down onto the ground with arms crossed across her chest. Pucca hugged Ring-Ring and Ring-Ring muttered something like, "I'm becoming much too soft on you, Pucca." Once Pucca released Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring started to walk away. "I'll leave you for today, Pucca but be prepared for next time. I won't be so soft."

Once Ring-Ring was out of sight Pucca let out a giggle. She put her hands in fists and put her arms in the shape of a football post. "Alright! I can do this Ching!" Pucca said with a sparkling smile smeared on her face. "Now let's go shopping," Pucca added. Ching let out a "Yay!" and they started walking again.

_I can do this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pucca brushed her dark hair and then tied it back up in odango style. Pucca then went around the whole room taking down the posters and pictures of Garu and put them into a box. When all the pictures were put into the box, she put the box on top of her book case. Pucca promised herself she would only open it once the month was over. She'd be counting the days until then.

Pucca was dressed and ready to work in Goh-Rong. "Good morning," her Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini welcomed her when she came down stairs. She smiled at them and went to work taking meals to tables and such.

Then Uncle Dumpling gave her a bowl of noodles and said to take it to table 2. So she started walking to table 2 but stopped short because the customer at table 2 was Garu. Pucca took a deep breath and calmed herself and took it to the table. Pucca smiled at Garu and Garu looked at her confused. _Is Pucca sick?_ Garu was thinking as Pucca left to serve more tables.

As Pucca walked away she thought, _Maybe just being close to him is good enough._ She nodded at the thought and went through the rest of the day smiling cheerily and serving tables.

The next day Pucca went out to the market with Ching. "Good job, Pucca, it's been 3 days already. Today I'll buy something nice for you," Ching said. "Take your pick."

Just then Garu passed by them and Pucca was tempted to point at him, but she just smiled. Instead of getting Garu, Ching bought her cute ribbons to tie up her hair.

The next day Pucca didn't get to see Garu.

Then the day after that Ring-Ring came to see Pucca. "Hello, Pucca," she said in her nasally voice. "How's 'making Garu happy' going for ya?"

Pucca just smiled at her. Ring-Ring frowned. "Oh, poo, that's not what I wanted." Pucca scrunched up her face in confusion. "Can't you tell? I take pleasure in your unhappiness. You are my rival and enemy, after all, Pucca," and with that Ring-Ring left Pucca confused.

By the next day Pucca was missing the feel of Garu's cheek under her lips.

Then the next day, Garu decided to see what was up with Pucca. He found her roaming the streets. She started to walk toward the hills and Garu followed her. Pucca was aware of someone following her so she whipped around so she could fend for herself if needed. Then she saw it was Garu so she just turned around and continued toward the hills.

Pucca picked up her pace but Garu was determined to catch up. He was almost to her side and he saw she was getting ready to break into a sprint. So Garu grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around so she could face him.

Pucca understood that Garu was worried or wondering why she was avoiding him. Pucca could understand by his stare and she just looked at him pleadingly.

Garu understood Pucca was up to something and that she would tell him what it was sooner or later but not now. So Garu let go of Pucca's elbow and Pucca took off toward the hills in a run and Garu walked back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pucca, you're doing well, it's been almost a week and a half," Ching congratulated Pucca. Pucca looked tired and she was getting bored with the usual routine that has been going on for the past couple of days. Work at Goh-Rong, go shopping with Ching, take an insult from Ring-Ring, tense up around Garu, and go to sleep and wake up to repeat the cycle the next day.

"Pucca, calm down, it's not that hard," Ching told her. "How about going shopping for a while?" Pucca's face turned green at the thought of touching another shopping bag. Pucca shook her head.

Pucca let Ching go shopping and she went for a walk and started toward the bamboo forest.

Garu was getting annoyed that Pucca has been avoiding him. So he was going to see what was up with her whether she liked it or not. He saw Pucca heading toward the bamboo forest so he started to run after her.

Pucca didn't have to look back to know it was Garu running after her. So she started running. She was doing so well and the month was almost over. She ran into the bamboo forest and jumped up to travel through the tops of the bamboo. She hopped from one bamboo to another but Garu was close behind her running quickly on the ground.

Then the bamboo formed an opening and she stayed on the bamboo on the edge of the opening and Garu went into the opening and turned to face her. Pucca was stuck there, she could've turned back but that would be cowardly and she couldn't run until the end of the month.

So, Pucca jumped down from the bamboo tree and prepared herself in a defense stance. He lunged for her and she dodged easily. She couldn't beat his speed so she was undaunted when he moved quickly from one place to another and she didn't know where he was going to come from next. The next thing she knew she was pinned on the ground by the wrists and Garu was on top of her but not technically sitting on her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Garu shouted and blush painted his cheeks.

_He broke his silence vow; Garu broke his vow of silence… for me?_ Pucca thought. After she shook off the shock she shook her head rapidly. "I don't want you to hate me," Pucca barely whispered.

He didn't know what to do and then an idea passed through his head that made his whole face turn red. So, he leaned down and kissed Pucca right on the lips. The kissed only lasted like three seconds but it was enough to make Pucca's head spin and she couldn't think straight. Her face quickly turned red to match Garu's face.

"I-in a magazine, Ching read, that boys like to have some space from other people, so I was giving you space so you wouldn't be upset with me," Pucca explained with a tight throat because she was so choked up from the kiss.

"That's so stupid. Stop this silly game, I would never hate you. You are very precious to me," Garu said but muttered the last part without looking at her from embarrassment.

His words made her so happy, she easily sprang up and hugged him tightly and didn't let go for a long time. Garu smiled and hugged her back for just a moment but it made her even happier.

They walked out of the bamboo forest holding hands. Garu was back to his straight faced self and Pucca was clinging to him once more just like in the old times. Ching went up to Pucca. "Nice try, Pucca. You almost made it. You know it said in the magazine that if you didn't complete the month you'll have to try again and again," Ching said.

Pucca had a huge smile on and said, "That's fine with me. I'll do it over and over again, and as many times as I need."


End file.
